1. Field of the invention
The invention concerns a method of routing calls to wireless telephone service subscribers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wireless telephone network comprises a plurality of fixed stations enabling subscribers to set up telephone calls to a public switched telephone network using portable telephones which communicate with the fixed stations by radio. The range of the fixed stations is short and there is no procedure for automatic handover of a call from one fixed station to another.